Say Goodbye
by Koi no Soshan
Summary: Jounouchi tries to find the right words to send Atemu off. One-shot, Dragonshipping.


**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and respective publishers, including Shueisha, Studio Gallop, Nihon Ad Systems, Toei Animation, 4Kids, and others. I would never claim to own it or attempt to make money off of it- just think of this as a written, free doujinshi and hopefully we'll get along fine ;)

**Notes:** Written as a gift-fic for Crackitlackin. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry to say that your Casteshipping fic is going to be late, but it _is_ coming, I promise. And thank you for requesting Dragonshipping- I'd never thought about the pairing before, and I've ended up enjoying writing it a great deal!

* * *

**Say Goodbye**

It's sort of a strange feeling, to be on the edge of something like this. There have been times like this before, and Jounouchi knows that there'll be more in the future. Well. Sort of. He knows it, but he doesn't _feel_ it. Not yet.

Atemu-kun is going to pass on into the underworld tomorrow, he's sure. There's the duel, his last chance at battling it out with Yuugi, but…yeah. Though Atemu-kun is a great duelist, Jounouchi doesn't really expect him to stay. Even just looking at his face, Jounouchi can tell that Atemu-kun is ready for it. He doesn't really get it, but he has to respect it, and he does.

Still, he can't help feeling restless- moving forward like he's going to start pacing, then just leaning against the wall again. He's still staring at the door. He doesn't want to interrupt Atemu-kun, who still has a deck to prepare, but…

When the last of the light from outside is gone, Jounouchi gives up on waiting. This is his last chance to speak to Atemu-kun alone, man to man, and he's not going to waste it!

He opens the door and is met with sharp eyes- it's Atemu-kun rather than Yuugi standing to face him. The difference has always been easy to recognize, and it's only easier now after having seen him in his own shape in the World of Memory.

"Jounouchi-kun." Atemu-kun smiles lightly and puts his deck down on the table. There are still scattered cards on it, but it looks like he's almost done.

Jounouchi nods at him, but suddenly feels lost for words. Usually he knows what to say, even if it isn't exactly the right thing, but he can't think of any fitting words at the moment. How do you tell your friend that you're okay with him dying? "You almost done making your deck?"

"Aa." Atemu-kun's eyes go back to his deck, and Jounouchi can't guess what he's thinking.

"You're okay with this, aren't you? It's…you think it's time."

Atemu-kun looks back up at him, startled, before his expression settles and he nods. "After three thousand years spent as a lost spirit… Yes, I do. My time has passed, Jounouchi-kun." His smile is small, amused and yet not. "After all, this world doesn't have need for the overbearing protection of an ancient king."

Jounouchi peers at Atemu-kun, and then, slowly, smiles. "…More than anything else, that's what this is about, isn't it? You're going to participate in this duel because it's what _you_ need in order to feel like you can move on."

Atemu-kun doesn't _say_ yes, but it's in his eyes. "I couldn't hide my heart from you even if I tried, could I?"

"I know you too well for that!" is Jounouchi's instant reply. He then frowns, staring down at Atemu-kun. It's been different, seeing him as a king…but it's not any different to his usual weird way of trying to protect everyone. "A guy who can respect his friends as equals and still try to fight their battles for them…you would think it's a good idea to move on for us, wouldn't you? But you're doing it for yourself, too, so I'll accept it."

"Jounouchi-kun…thank you."

"Eh, it's nothing." Jounouchi shifts, feeling awkward again. "I'd better leave you now, huh? I…guess I should say…" He'll be seeing Atemu-kun tomorrow still, but he feels he should say something final now, while it's just the two of them. It's even harder to find the right parting words than he'd thought it would be, though.

Atemu-kun shakes his head. "It isn't necessary, Jounouchi-kun. However…" He steps closer and places a hand on Jounouchi's arm. "I'm honored to have met and dueled you," he says, and his smile is strong and assured, that of a duelist looking forward to a challenge, eyes open on the fate he still doesn't fully know.

This is better than any goodbye, Jounouchi knows it. He won't be able to duel Atemu-kun again, but he's had that fighting spirit directed at him again. He smiles back, knowing that it mirrors Atemu-kun's, and then is released to take his leave.


End file.
